A Psychotic Relationship: K For Killing
by KissesFromButtercup312
Summary: Kaoru is a psychotic killer. She loves Butch and gets the girl who dates him.


"Who asked that bitch to go near my Butch?!" The girl's pointer finger went to a black-haired boy with a girl from a distance.

She waved her hands at her, trying to make her stop rampaging. "Um... no one, Kaoru... Please calm the hell down..." That didn't work. Neither calming her down.

Her head jerked to the side, her light green eyes are filled with rage. "Momoko, she is going to persuade my Butch into becoming her boyfriend. I can't freaking calm down and there is going to be _a _someone near him!" she screamed at her friend.

"Well, you're freaking out all right." Momoko muttered under her breath, making sure that her psychotic best friend didn't hear her.

Momoko glanced at Butch who was hanging out with his two brothers at his locker a few feet away. There was this girl who had straightened pink hair and bangs almost covering her eyes, had black streaks in it; her eyes were two different colors, purple and orange. She wore an orange dress and black sneakers. She was only six inches shorter than Butch. Her name was Kanisaga Hikaru. Hikaru was three inches apart from Butch and was smiling from everything he says. She was a pretty girl, too. Kaoru despises her so much, she wants to kill her and burn all pictures of Hikaru. Butch looked like he loved her.

If he did love Hikaru, it would make Kaoru's heart break and scatter everywhere.

Momoko walked over to Brick, since she was his girlfriend. She wanted to find out information about this girl that Kaoru really, really, really, _really _fucking hates.

Kaoru's eye twitched and her fists clenched when Hikaru linked her arm around Butch's.

She wanted to punch her so badly.

"Dire consequences, bitch..." Kaoru muttered to herself. "Watch your back."

ღ.. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ..ღ

"Hey, Momoko. Meet Butch's girlfriend. Her name is Hikaru." Brick spoke. She smiled. Momoko put on a fake smile. "This is fucking stupid." she muttered to herself, keeping that smile plastered on her face.

For the first time, Momoko actually hated one pretty girl. Unlike Princess Morbucks; who had ugly dresses, an annoying nasally voice that everyone despised, and looked like a motherfucking clown with all that makeup. Nobody gives a shit about her being rich. Good thing she left the school, though.

Hikaru spoke up, "So, me and Butch had been dating for two days."

"True." Butch said, patting her head. The orange-haired girl saw Kaoru fuming; reached into her bag, grabbed a stress ball, and clenched it like it was Hikaru's throat. Momoko could see her veins pop put when clenching that ball so hard. Poor ball. She gulped and smiled at the three boys and girl.

"Kaoru!" Momoko called, she didn't want her to be seething behind her crush. Kaoru's eyes jolted up and came over. She decided to do the talking. So she introduced Hikaru to Kaoru. "Kaoru, this is Hikaru. Please be nice to her." That last sentence was pure sarcasm, noticing Kaoru instantly.

She decided to play along with her. "Sure, I'll be nice to her." She feigned a smile. So did she.

_You should know that he's mine. _Kaoru thought. _Not yours. Forever mine, and always will be. Don't fucking interfere once I'm done with you._

Boomer spoke, "Okay," -turns to Kaoru- "where's Miyako-chan?"

"Miyako's sick. Don't worry Boomer, she'll be here by tomorrow." she replied, eyeing Hikaru in a murderous way. Boomer's face turned downcast. "Oh, okay." And faced Butch.

Momoko quickly thought of something. "Hey, me and Kaoru will be sitting with you guys for lunch. Okay with you, Butch?" Momoko asked, grabbing her friend's arm, just in case she tries something.

He looked at his brothers, then Hikaru. Their reactions says, "Sure, why not?" and "Hell yeah!"

"Okay." Butch's voice made Kaoru smile in a stalker-ish way. She loved him insanely for two years. Momoko and Miyako surely knew about this in sixth grade, it was obvious that the evil laugh that she made when Kaoru was looking at Butch.

Momoko pulled her a couple of inches away from Butch and Hikaru. "Bye!" Momoko bowed and headed off to the library down the hall with Kaoru dragged along.

From seeing Hikaru with her one-and-only crush, Kaoru had a new objective: To kill her. Not when Butch is next to her and witnesses in the scene. Either outside or in the bathroom when no one is there.

Momoko and Kaoru sat across from each other. Since this was a library, they had to have their inside voices. "What did you find out?" Kaoru questioned, curious. "Are they dating or not?"

She replied with all the knowledge about the two, "Well, they have been dating for two days straight." Kaoru cocked an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and slouched on the chair.

"Is that it?" she asked. Momoko nodded.

She sighed in exasperation. Then thought of something. She grabbed her bag and searched through the contents.

"Watashi wa jibun no naifu de kanojo o korosu tsumorida. It was a good thing I found this." she murmured, leaving Blossom thinking.

Her lips curved into an evil smirk.

ღ.. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ..ღ

"Hey, Momoko."

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"I finally thought of something."

"Tell me."

"No! It's a secret between my conscience and me. I won't tell you." she whispered, putting a finger over her lips and winking.

"Come on!" She was impatient.

"Sorry!" Momoko pouted. She wanted to find out what she's up to now.

Kaoru smiled in triumphant. Momoko looked at her. "Come on, the lunch bell's about to ring. I wanna sit next to Brick!" She once again grabbed Kaoru's arm and ran to the cafeteria where Butch, Brick, Boomer, and Hikaru are sitting.

"Ah, nice to meet you again! You too, Kaoru-chan!" Her smile was bright. To Kaoru, it was sickening. "Well, are we gonna get lunch or what?" Brick stood up and clapped his hands together, grinning. "I feel like I'm going to eat the whole universe right now!"

Butch stood up, so did Boomer. "Yeah man, I'm so starving." Butch agrees. "You Boomer?" He nodded. "Dude, when my stomach rumbles, it sounds like Chewbacca!"

"Brick, you always overreact when you're hungry," Momoko giggled. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

_Waiting until Hikaru... no, this slut goes into the bathroom. _Kaoru thought to herself. _  
_

"Hey, um... Butch." Hikaru called. He turned around. "Yeah, Hika-chan?"

_That's a stupid nickname. _Her left eye twitched.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh okay. When you come back, there will be no food left!" She giggled. Momoko now knew what she is going to do. Her laugh is annoying to Kaoru.

Hikaru turned to Momoko. "Can you watch my stuff? I'll be right back." She nodded. "Thanks, Momo-chan!" And walked to the bathroom.

"Now's my chance!" she whispered to herself, grabbing a cardboard box. Kaoru ran up to Hikaru.

"Hey, Hikaru. Can I come too..." So I can fucking kill you once and for all?

"Sure, Kao-chan!" she said merrily.

Once they reached the bathroom, Hikaru went into one of the stalls and Kaoru looked in the mirror. Her lips whispered, "I'm ready."

From that, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her pocket knife. She flicked it open, bloodstains as always. "Sharp." she muttered. "Don't ever mess with me."

The stall door opened and Hikaru walked out of it. She went to the sink and washed her hands. "Oh, Kao-chan. You didn't use the toilet yet. Anything wrong?" she asked, drying her hands with a paper towel. "Kaoru?" she stepped closer to her.

"This is for stealing Butch from me." Hikaru was confused. "What do you mean by that?" She began to back away from the girl.

Kaoru raised the knife above her head and walked slowly over to her. "Don't worry, dear Hikaru. It won't hurt a bit. Well it would because he loves you more than me!"

She jabbed the knife straight into her stomach. Kaoru pulled out the knife and slashed her throat, making Hikaru's head fall off. She grabbed a cardboard box and put her head into it. Her knife was put back into her pocket, not bothering to clean it first.

"This is what you get." She dragged Hikaru's body into one of the stalls, leaving bloodstains everywhere along the floors. She shut the stall door and washed her hands with soap and water, leaving no evidence that she did it.

She held the box and removed the lid to look inside. Kaoru smirked.

Kaoru put the lid back and exited the bathroom.

ღ.. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ..ღ

"Oh, Kaoru!" Momoko greeted as Kaoru walked back to the cafeteria. The three brothers walked up to her, with Boomer pointing at the box she was holding.

"What took you guys so long?" Brick asked. Butch seemed worried. "Yeah. What took you so long?" Momoko winked.

She decided to lie to them. Kaoru put a sad face on with fake tears. "Well, Hikaru was walking with me when this guy had a knife and cut her head off. I was too scared to defend Hikaru. I don't know who that guy was, but I know he will strike back." A fake tear ran down her cheek. "And he gave me this." She opened the lid to reveal Hikaru's head and blood all over the box.

The four gasped in horror. "Really?" Butch questioned. Kaoru nodded. "Whoever did this... I will certainly kill that person!" Brick said. Boomer covered his nose. "The head stinks badly."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you didn't do this?" Butch asked her.

"If I said yes, I am sure I would tell you right away. Right now, I didn't do this." Kaoru lied. "She's telling the truth, guys." Momoko lied too.

Butch sighed. "I lost like four girlfriends this year." he admitted.

_You did good, Kaoru, you did good. _She smiled to herself. "Oh well." Brick said. "You might as well have another girlfriend. Kaoru might be your only option because every other girl you had dated died in like... two days after." She smiled deviously. Literally, the Devil's Apprentice.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," he turned to Kaoru. "Will you be my one-and-only girlfriend?" She squealed in her mind. "Yes, Butch." she quickly answered.

"Well," He kissed her on the cheek and whispered to Kaoru, "I know you've been killing all four of my girlfriends."

She went wide-eyed. "H-how did you know that?" she whispered back.

"From what I saw on your arm, there were four cuts. So I thought it represented those four girls I dated so far." He was smirking at her.

"Shit." muttered Kaoru. So he finally knew about that. Butch had this stern look on his face. Kaoru didn't want these consequences coming from him! She loved him insanely.

All Butch said was, "Promise me you won't say nothing to my brothers."

She ran that thought again and again. "O-okay, I won't." Did she just stutter?

"Good." He patted her head then walked off to Brick, Boomer and Momoko.

"Well, that went well than I expected. Thought I had to die." Kaoru walked out of the cafeteria.

Momoko trailed behind her. "Turns out you two were perfect for each other."

She let out a laugh. "Getting the one you love is pretty hard, especially if you're becoming a stalker."

"Yep." Momoko laughed too.

ღ.. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ..ღ

The sun sets.

In Kaoru's bedroom, she sits on her bed with that cardboard box. "Poor Hikaru. I pity you already. Too bad because you're already dead."

She stood up and grabbed the head of Hikaru, opened her closet and placed it with all of Butch's girlfriends' heads.

"I'm his girlfriend now and he can't change that."

She let out an evil cackle.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is a one-shot I've been willing to write for a long time. I know that it's not that good, but let it have reviews! Also, don't think of it as Hikaru and Kaoru from OHSHC. Then people would hate my guts. "Watashi wa jibun no naifu de kanojo o korosu tsumorida" means "I am going to kill her with a knife of his own" if you hadn't known yet ;)

Sayonara~


End file.
